Recruiting Siberian
by schu-chan
Summary: *AU, shounen-ai* Ken isn't a part of WeiB, he's just an assassin and WeiB must recruit him for their team - WeiB currently has six members [R, B, Y, S, O, N]. pairings: SXY, NxO, BXRXK
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**_INTRO: MUST READ BEFORE YOU READ THE ACTUAL STORY..._**

_Introduction to the story..._

_Okay, basically this is it: Ken is not a part of WeiB. WeiB is made up of Ran, Yohji, Omi, Crawford, Schuldich and Nagi. They receive a mission to recruit Ken into WeiB; Ken is an assassin called Siberian and they have to convince him to join WeiB._

Chapter 01

"Irrashai!" Omi and Nagi's voices rang out as the bell on the door of the Koneko jingled.

"It's me." Omi and Nagi sighed. "Hi, Manx."

"Call everyone together to the den."

~*~*~*~*~*

Omi and Nagi sat together on the floor, leaning against each other. Schuldich sat on the sofa with Yohji's head in his lap. Ran and Crawford stood in different corners of the room.

"I'm warning you now - this isn't a regular mission. Here're some photos."

Manx passed Omi some pictures. Omi frowned slightly. "Are we supposed to take down the person who killed these people?"

He handed the photos to Nagi. "No. As I said, this is not a regular mission. You are to recruit him."

"NANI?!"

"He is known as Siberien. An assassin who works only for the highest bidder."

"Ano, Manx?"

"What, Kudou."

"Kritiker isn't exactly what you could call a 'high bidder.' We get paid in peanuts compared to what he would normally get paid."

"That's why you must convince him. Are you in?"

Everyone gave her a nod. "The information on him, Manx?"

"Brunette, about this tall, brown eyes, hangs out at a particular club."

"Eh?"

"That's all we have."

"That's _it_?!"

"Yes. Here's the business card to the club."

~*~*~*~*~*

Omi, Nagi, Yohji and Schuldich were barely able to contain their laughter. Ran and Crawford sat at the bar, looking out of place and yet not looking out of place. Random clubbers would occasionally approach them but would hurry away once they received a glare.

"Ne, Yotan?"

"Hm?"

"How are we supposed to figure out who Siberian is?"

"..."

"Spread out and hit on everyone with brown hair and brown eyes?"

Yohji glared at Schuldich. "I can't believe you actually suggested that, Schu!"

Schuldich grinned. "I was just joking, Yohji... You know that you're the only one for me."

"Yohji-kun!" Omi and Nagi hurried forward to Yohji and Schuldich. "We were asking around and people said to talk to the bartender."

~*~*~*~*~*

"Siberian? _You_ want to talk to _Siberian_?" Yohji and Schulidch nodded. "Sorry, but _no_."

"Why _not_?!"

"He says he doesn't want any customers right now."

"Hey, that's not fair! We came all the way here just to see him and he -"

"That's not his problem."

"Nani?!"

The bartender sighed and adjusted his earpiece. "Siberian? Yea... you will?! All right. He'll see _three_ of you."

"Only three?!"

"Security reasons. Follow me."

Ran, Crawford and Nagi followed the bartender as Yohji, Schuldich and Omi waited nervously.

TBC...

REVIEW, ONEGAI!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Siberian

Chapter 02

"Wait here."

Ran, Crawford and Nagi sat down and the bartender turned on a tv that was on the table before them. The image of the back of a chair greeted them. They all blinked.

"What business do you have with me?"

Crawford and Ran scowled. *Cocky little bastard!*

Nagi watched with fascination - Siberian was using the latest technology to manipulate how his voice sounded and Nagi wanted to ask him about it.

"You have one minute to tell me what your business is."

"We want you to join us."

"Who is 'us'?"

"WeiB Kreuz."

"Aah... WeiB Kreuz. An assassin group of six, works in a flower shop by day. Works for Kritiker..."

Crawford, Nagi and Ran stared at the screen. How... how did this guy know even this much?

"You get paid after each job, price depends on the difficulty of the... mission, you call them? The payments range from $10,000 to $75,000. And when you don't have any jobs, they pay you $3,000 a month. I'm sorry, but I have a certain price that must be met. $2 million a job, $3 million if I get the job done within an hour of the assignment."

They continued to stare the the screen. "Don't be surprised. I always have to know my enemies well."

"We're not your enemy, we just want you to join WeiB."

Laughter came from the screen. Nagi winced; the laugh was so bitter, and cold...

"Yes, and when I refuse, you will receive a mission stating that I am evil and must be killed. But let me tell you this, WeiB... I will NOT be taken down by you... Tell Manx that I will _never _join WeiB or Kritiker."

The screen turned black.

"How'd he know all that?! Not even all Kritiker agents know about us!"

TBC....

aaah... i am so cold....... my house is freezing... hey, i finally updated ne? R&R, onegai!


	3. Chapter 3: Siberian, aka Hidaka Ken

Chapter 03

|Talking through headsets...|

*Thoughts*

_//flashback//_

Omi and Nagi sat in the back seat as Crawford drove them home from school. Crawford stopped the car as something flew out of nowhere and hit the windshield of the car. All three got out of the car and headed towards the object that had dared to even _touch _Crawford's car.

"A soccer ball?"

"AH! Suman! I kicked it too far! Is your car ok? Are _you _okay?"

They turned and saw a young brunette running towards them. He wore a t-shirt and shorts and was soaked in either sweat or water or both. Crawford scowled and gave him a glare.

The young man just smiled, undaunted. "Honto-ni, suman! I didn't mean it... looks like your car's all right."

Omi and Nagi stared at the brunette. "Ah, I'm Ken. Here, if there's something wrong, let me know, ne?"

Omi was the only one willing to accept the wet card as the youngster ran back to his friends with the soccer ball.

"Ken Hidaka... looks like he works at the White Shaman [1]."

Crawford gave him a sharp look. "What does he do?"

"Doesn't say. Anyways, a guy like him couldn't be Siberian, Brad."

"Why? He's a brunette, he has brown eyes, he looks around the height Manx specified and he works there."

"But... he can't be the cold guy that you guys met! Look at him... he's a normal person... he's carefree with no worries, Brad."

Crawford shrugged. "Fine."

~*~*~*~*~*

Omi called up Ken, telling him that nothing was wrong. "Are you sure? Come on, as an apology, let me treat you guys out to dinner, ne?"

"Iie, it's all right."

They were currently sitting in a booth in a cafe and Nagi sat in the corner, yawning. Omi and Ken were doing all the talking and Nagi was bored.

"Come on, I have nothing to do tonight, anyways."

"Uhm, guess it wouldn't hurt, ne?"

~*~*~*~*~*

"Another mission? But... recruiting Siberian was supposed to be our -"

Manx gave Yohji a glare, cutting off his whine. Yohji pouted and buried his head into Schuldich's chest, letting out a small whimper. Schuldich grinned.

"This mission has to do with Siberian. Apparently, he's also targeting this man."

"Oh."

Manx handed the mission folder to Omi and Nagi before she left.

~*~*~*~*~*

|Damn! The target got away! Abyssinian, meet up with Oracle in the main office! That's where he's headed!|

Omi glared at the laptop as though it was its fault that the target had run off. Nagi grinned and gave Omi a kiss on the cheek.

"Lighten up, B~omba~y~ He has nowhere to run..."

Omi smiled and gave Nagi a kiss back but immediately focused back on the laptop. Nagi gave him a pout and Omi sighed before he gave Nagi a kiss that left them both breathless. Nagi grinned happily and lied down on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*

Crawford burst through the door, but was surprised when a body was suddenly thrown at him. Someone was standing in the middle of the room, his back to him. The figure turned around in surprise and immediately tried to run once he saw who it was.

"You're the kid from the soccer field!" Ken scowled when he found his exit blocked by Ran. "Get out of my way!"

Ran pulled out his katana while wondering how Ken had gotten his hands and clothes so bloody when he didn't have anything with him. His questions were answered when Ken clenched his fist and blades protruded from what looked like gloves.

"Don't even _think_ about fighting me, Abyssinian... or do you prefer _ Ran_?"

Ran began to attack him, growling. 

|You guys, what's going on? Oracle, Abyssinian?|

|Bombay, Siberian's here.|

|Yosh! Now we'll know what he looks like!|

|It's the kid from the soccer field.|

|Nani?! Ken?!|

TBC....

i kno... i am the spawn of the devil. Suman. It's 1:30 AM and if I'm up at all, I should be studying for my finals.... But I'm not, now, am I? kekeke...

Review onegai?


	4. Chapter 4: Siberian's Weakness

Chapter 04

|Talking through headsets...|

*Thoughts*

_//flashback//_

Warning: Spoiler on who Persia is and who Omi is.

Ran scowled. When he'd attacked Siberian, he'd expected to have the advantage because his katana didn't require the short distance that Siberian's bugnuks did. But he found that Siberian was more skilled than he'd thought; they were evenly matched. Siberian made up for his disadvantages with his speed, effectively dodging the attacks and counterattacking swiftly.

Crawford watched the quick movements that Siberian executed and sighed when Omi broke his concentration. |Oracle, what's going on?|

|Tell Schuldich to hurry up and get here.|

Omi immediately called for Schuldich, who groaned but immediately followed the order. When he reached the room, Crawford was leaning against the wall, watching the on-going battle intently.

"What is it, Oracle?" Crawford looked up at motioned for him to come over.

"What do you think?" Schuldich grinned.

"That's Siberian? Looks good enough to eat... especially when he's fighting with Abyssinian like that."

Crawford sighed. "Get your head out of the gutter, Mastermind, and tell me what you think of his fighting skills."

"Hell, Oracle, anyone who can fight against Abyssinian with a short-distance weapon like that is a major find... Especially when they can piss him off like that, too, at the same time!"

Crawford suppressed the small smile that was forming on his lips and told Schuldich to knock out Siberian.

Schuldich nodded and immediately shoved Ran out of way and punched Siberian. Siberian fell, and looked up, surprised.

"Ara? Oh, it's you, Schuldich. Don't cheat, it's not fair."

"My speed is a... talent. I'm not cheating." Siberian scowled and lashed out at Schuldich, who immediately moved out of the way and delivered a punch to Siberian.

"K'so!" Siberian doubled over in pain and was knocked out when Schuldich delt him a swift kick.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken woke up in the den, tied to a chair; his ankles to the legs of the chair, his wrists behind the back of the chair. A gag bound his mouth.

*God, have these guys not heard of a CELL? I'm a frickin' prisoner!*

Ken sighed and he glared at the person who entered the den. Ran returned the glare and sat down on a sofa. They sat there silently until the rest of WeiB had come down the stairs and into the den.

"So, Siberian. How're you feeling?" Ken shot a glare at the tall man that stood in front of him before he lowered his eyes and proceeded to glare at the floor.

"Ken-kun, why don't you -" Omi's voice caught in his throat at the hate-filled look Ken gave him. Nagi pulled Omi into his arms, holding him tightly.

"What the hell's your fucking problem, Siberian?! He's the one person who's never been anything but nice to you!" Yohji moved to remove the gag as he spoke.

"Don't say my name. I swear to god, if you EVER say my name again you fucking Takatori, I'll fucking kill you!"

Everyone stared at Ken in shock. How did he know even that...?

"Is that why you don't want to join WeiB?" Ken gave Ran a glare.

"Do you _know_ who Persia is?! It's Takatori Shuichi, Takatori Reiji's younger brother and Takatori Mamoru's uncle!"

"I know that already."

"That family is cursed... anyone who comes into contact with them leads a life of hell. I refuse to have anything more to do with them."

"Anything more...?"

"I used to work for Kritiker... Although they don't know that it was they who trained me. And I cannot fucking believe that I got caught so easily."

"Prodigy, take Bombay to his room and stay with him." Nagi nodded and helped Omi up the stairs.

"No need to stick with codenames, Crawford. I know Nagi's name. I know all of your names."

Crawford gave him a glare. "Are you going to be an ass the _whole_ time?"

"Of course. I'm a prisoner in a room, not a cold, dank cell."

"Maybe you'd like that, Siberian? I should have known it was you... Afterall, you _are_ using your codename from your days at Kritiker. But we thought that it was highly unlikely that it would be you."

"Manx." Everyone was surprised when Ken's harsh look softened and he gave Manx a small smile. Manx gave him a stern look.

"Ken. Join us."

Ken glared at Manx. "Iie... last time I joined Kritiker believing your false promises... not again, Manx."

"Ken, are you doing this because of Akira[1]...?"

Ken looked up at Manx. "I failed, Manx."

"That mission was bound to go wrong with the shifty information we received! Akira was hotheaded and foolish... there was no way any one of us could know how it would turn out."

"No... Persia promised me that it would be ok... And then his brother killed Akira. Akira was supposed to have a future, Manx! He had a little sister to take care of! She... She killed herself, Manx... when she found out. I told Akira that I would take care of her..."

"Ken, this... this world you live in, do you think Akira would want you to be living in that world? Where the only reason you kill is for money... He'd be disappointed in the kind of person you've become, Ken."

Ken glared at her. He hissed, "Don't act like you knew him, Manx... You and all of Kritiker are full of it. Oh, you kill to rid the world of evil... that idealism can only take you so far, Manx. What about the families that lost loved ones? The children orphaned because of what we do? I do what I do now because I don't want to care, anymore. The blood I've spilt, the hearts I've broken, the lives I've broken... It just doesn't matter anymore."

Manx glared at Ken. "What about your life? You're sentencing yourself to execution, Ken."

Ken let out a bitter laugh. "What does it matter, Manx? I live, people will get killed. I die, people will get killed."

"People will mourn. They will grieve."

"Grieve? For _me_?!" Ken laughed again, this time laughing a cold laugh, sending chills down everyone's backs. He turned his bright eyes to Manx. "There is no one who will mourn for me, Manx. There will only be celebrations for Siberian's death."

"Ken... _I_ will mourn for you." Ken suddenly snarled at her. "I don't need your pity! That won't make me change my mind!"

Ken turned to the rest of WeiB. "So, what do you think about your jobs? You think you're ridding the world of evil? You ARE evil! You're not ridding the world of anything except people! No matter what you do, no matter how many people you kill, there will still be pain and despair in the world; you don't make a difference to the world. You're just a bunch of murderers, like I am!"

Nagi, Schuldich, Yohji and Omi stared at the brunette, while Ran looked bored and Crawford just pulled out a cigarette.

"How old are you, Siberian?" Ken looked at Crawford calmly. "I'm 19. Why?"

"Just curious." Ken glared at Crawford. "Look, I'm not joining Kritiker, so just kill me or let me go or whatevers."

Manx ignored him and turned to the members of WeiB. "Keep him here for a while. I'll be back."

Ken let out a vicious snarl as Manx left. Manx just gave him a wink and blew him a kiss as she left the room. Ken struggled against the bonds that kept him attached to the chair, snarling even more.

"He's like a wild animal." Ken glared at Schuldich, who just smirked back at him. "You don't scare me, LeiBe. I know what you're feeling, what you're thinking... do you want me to just go in there and change your mind around?"

Ken snarled again and struggled even more against the bonds. "Schuldich, don't vex him!"

Schuldich pouted at Crawford, who only glared back at him. Schuldich sighed and headed upstairs with Yohji.

~*~*~*~*~*

The next three days passed slowly for Ken. He was awake most of the time and the only times that someone was with him was when they came to feed him or try to convince him to join the team, although it was only for a couple of hours a day before his hostility wore them out.

Manx came down the stairs and Ken glared at her. His eyes were trained on her hands, though; she carried a file with papers and a video. WeiB followed her down the stairs. Yohji turned the chair around so that Ken was facing the tv and Omi dimmed the lights. Everyone took a place in the room.

"Kritiker worked hard to obtain this information. We're thinking it'll be enough to convince you to join the team, Ken."

Ken glared at her. "I'm not joining, Manx."

"We'll see."

The tv was turned on, and the tape was played. Ken stared at the screen, his face paling, when he saw his family on the screen. His parents, his older and younger siblings, visiting his grave. It continued on, the camera following the family as they went to a restaurant in silence, eating half heartedly. The tape ended with the camera following the family home. Manx turned on the lights as Omi turned off the tape.

"Y-you wouldn't."

"We would."

"They're innocent!"

"I thought it didn't matter, Ken."

Ken stared at Manx. "I'll kill all of you... I swear, I'll kill every single one of you!"

"No, you won't. You will follow orders and be a good little kitty unless you want any of them injured or dead."

Ken hissed out through clenched teeth. "Fine. Just don't touch them."

"We won't. Let him go, Yohji. He won't try anything."

Ken rubbed the areas that had been rubbed raw by the rope and stood slowly, snarling when he saw a hand offered to help him.

"He snarls a lot, doesn't he?" Everyone looked up to find a pale, scarred man grinning down at them.

"Farfarello!" -- Crawford, Ran, Nagi, Omi

"Farfie!" -- Yohji, Schuldich

"Farf!" -- Ken

Everyone stared at Ken, who was staring at Farfarello with sad eyes. Farfarello gave Ken a smile. "How've you been doing, Siberian?"

"I've been fine." They stared even more when Farfarello pulled Ken into a hug before giving Ken a soft kiss. Ken hugged him tightly.

"If... If I don't join, will it be you?"

"Yea." Ken let out a soft sigh. "It was you, wasn't it? Who suggested it?"

Farfarello smiled. "Yea, it was. Sorry 'bout that, Ken."

"You... were doing your job."

"Just follow orders, Ken, and I won't have to hurt anyone you love."

Ken nodded and pulled away from him. "Where will I be staying?"

TBC...

[1]: Akira Hibana... character in OVA.^^ i couldn't think of anyone so i just used him. Thanks to JenKen-san who found out for me when I didn't know because i didn't watch the OVA! ^___^

_OMG... the last time I updated this thing was during FINALS. -.- that's like in what, late May?! It's August now. I'm SO sorry about not updating... I woke up early today and couldn't go back to sleep so I thought that I'd force a chapter... hope you like it..._

_omg... I finished this chapter a while ago and then I didn't upload it!!! OMFG! I'm an IDIOT... -.- altho i dun think ur missing too much.... this chapter seems waaaaaay overplayed to me... -.-"_

_aw, that was CRAP. oh, well.... tell me if it's so shitty that u can't bare to read anymore of the fic and i'll revise. -.-" seriously, be honest, ppl.... not like i can go over and beat you to death --- i dunno who you are ^^_

_Review, onegai~! ^^_ oh, and go read my fic, the little mermaid........... lack of reviews seriously making me sad. -.-" seriously, tho... it's not humor or anything like that..... or maybe that's why u dun wanna read it........ T.T


	5. Chapter 5: Settling in and a New Mission

Chapter 05  
  
|Talking through headsets...|  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
//flashback//  
  
Ken was led up the stairs and into a room. "You'll be rooming with Crawford; Ran refuses to give up his room."  
  
Ken nodded and tossed his bag to the side. "When's my first mission?"  
  
"You don't work alone anymore, Ken. You have teammates."  
  
Ken shot Manx a glare. "Try to make it so that I can work alone as often as possible. I'm not volunteering for any jobs that'll require some half-assed teamwork."  
  
Manx ignored what he said and just said, "Crawford will be by in a couple minutes to talk to you about your staying here."  
  
Ken shrugged and went to the window. Manx sighed and left the room. When she passed by Crawford on her way out, she gave him a somewhat apologetic smile and left.  
  
"So, which one's my bed."  
  
Crawford pointed and Ken went and laid down on it. "Before you get too comfortable, I have a few rules. If you make a mess, you clean it immediately. You are to never be late for your shifts at the flower shop. You will listen to orders when on missions. And don't touch anything in this room unless it's yours."  
  
"Flower shop. I have to work at the flower shop?!"  
  
Crawford shot him a glare. "Even Nagi and Omi work there despite the fact that they have to attend school."  
  
"I have a club to take care of! I can't work in a flower shop, take care of the club and do missions!"  
  
Crawford only said, "Well, you have to learn to be able to handle all three," before he left the room. Ken stared at Crawford's disappearing back in shock. He let out a frustrated shout before he tossed himself on the bed. There was a knock on the door a couple minutes later.  
  
"Dinner's in ten, Leibe. You joining us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, then. Here's the schedule for this week. You'll be in the shop most of the days so that you can learn what to do."  
  
Ken said nothing and just lay there, staring at the wall.  
  
"You know, it'll be easier on you if you just learn to trust us and if you learned to smile again."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Sure, Leibe. See you later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sat on his bed, reading a book when Crawford came in after dinner. "Manx is here."  
  
Ken nodded and followed him downstairs. He sat alone on the floor, away from the rest of the team.  
  
"So, who's in?"  
  
Ken flipped through the files and said, "I'll take it. This is easy enough to do alone."  
  
Manx frowned. "WeiB is a team, Siberian. Kritiker brings to WeiB the works that require more than one person. If you look at the first file, it says that Kritiker demands that at least three people work on this."  
  
Ken glared at her. "I can do it alone."  
  
"I know you can, but we don't want to risk it. So either you do this with two other people or you don't do it at all."  
  
Ken tossed the file on the coffee table and stomped upstairs. "Fine. I have a club to take care of, anyways."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken gave a glare at the bartender when he refused to give him another drink. "You're totally wasted, Ken!"  
  
"Am NOT. Now give me another glass!"  
  
"Why're you so angry, anyways?"  
  
"They won't let me do a job on my own. F*cking a*sholes [1]."  
  
"Ah. Well, I suppose I can understand why you're so angry. You're used to working on your own; you're good at it. But you were a lot better when you had your team, weren't you?"  
  
Ken shot the bartender a glare. "Like you would - "  
  
Ken stopped when the bartender raised an eyebrow. "I was a part of your team, baka. Don't forget that. I wasn't always a bartender, and you know it, Ken."  
  
Ken scowled at him. "Oh, shut up."  
  
The bartender grinned. "See, that's the only response you can give me. I'm always right."  
  
Ken sighed and gave him a pleading look this time. "Just one more, please?"  
  
"I've also worked with you for more than just a couple of years now. I am immune to your little puppy dog eyes."  
  
"Oh, fine then. I'm going to head on home, Wai [2]."  
  
"G'night then, Ken. I'll see you next time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken slipped into the bed and tried to fall asleep. When he couldn't fall asleep, he sighed and got out of the bed, heading over to the window. He opened it and sat by it, staring out at the city lights.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it."  
  
Ken looked up and gave Schuldich a glare. "I want to be alone."  
  
"I know you do, but you need someone here."  
  
"I just said -"  
  
"Want and need are two different things, Ken. And not everyone knows what they need."  
  
Ken just glared at him and continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Do you really believe that you're not making the world any better by working for Kritiker?"  
  
Ken said nothing and just headed back to his bed. "I'm going to sleep. Get out."  
  
"You're not going to go to sleep and you know it, Ken. Just talk to me for a bit."  
  
Ken snarled when Schuldich put a hand on his arm. "Get out and NEVER touch me again!"  
  
Schuldich sighed and headed out the door. "I guess it's too soon to face demons, ne?"  
  
Ken shot him a hateful look before climbing into the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He could hear the clock on the wall ticking steadily. He focused on that, and soon, he was asleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken headed home after a day of deliveries and groaned when he realized that everyone would be home that night. Schuldich and Yohji weren't too bad if they weren't trying to get him to open up, Ran and Crawford seemed to have this power struggle thing going on so they mostly left him alone, but Omi and Nagi seemed to be determined to have him "become" part of the group.  
  
"Might as well stop by the club for the night."  
  
Ken entered the club and gave Wai a wave. "I'm going to take a nap upstairs; do you mind, Wai?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Thanks. I'm so glad I let you rent out that spot up there."  
  
Wai nodded and motioned for him to go upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure Ken-kun's here?"  
  
"Yea, he doesn't really go anywhere but here and the park."  
  
Omi and Nagi followed as Schuldich and Yohji weaved through the crowd. "But if he's here, why do we need to bring him home? It's okay if he sleeps here, isn't it?"  
  
"Manx said that he needs to stay with us just in case she stops by with a mission. Or if she stops by to check on him. He can't just go off like this."  
  
"Oh... okay..."  
  
Wai saw them and sighed. "Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
"Ken needs to come home."  
  
"I'll let him know."  
  
"No, you don't understand. He needs to come home NOW."  
  
Wai glared at Yohji but said, "Fine. I'll call him down." He turned away and picked up a phone. "Ken? Yea, your friends are here. Apparently, you have to be home NOW."  
  
Ken came downstairs and glared at his four teammates. "What do you mean, I have to be home?"  
  
"You can't sleep here, Ken. Manx wants you at the apartment or the shop at nights."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because she might stop by every once in a while and she wants you there."  
  
"To check on me. She knows I can't do anything and she still can't trust me. Hn."  
  
"Well, you did seem pretty willing to kill all of us and her."  
  
Ken glared at Schuldich and stomped past his teammates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nani?! I HAVE to be a part of this mission?!"  
  
"Yes, and you will do so without complaint. You are to be partners with Crawford."  
  
Ken scowled but nodded. Crawford sighed in the corner.  
  
"What, you have a PROBLEM about working with me?!"  
  
"Wouldn't you."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Yohji and Schuldich managed to tackle him before he got to Crawford, who just watched silently for a couple minutes as Ken tried to throw Yohji and Schuldich off of him.  
  
"Why do I have to work with a child." Crawford left the room with another sigh.  
  
Ken stopped struggling and stared after him. *Child?*  
  
TBC...  
  
[1]: hrm..... i don't remember if i'd actually put the words in before but suddenly i felt like "censoring" ahaha..... don't be surprised if next chapter i don't do the same thing  
  
[2]: Wai-san is the one who convinced me to do this chapter, so I thought I'd make the bartender's name "Wai" coz i was like.... uh..... name, name.... it's an oc that might play a significant part, so i need a name...... and even if he ends up NOT playing a significant part, i realized if i didn't give him a name, he'd be "the bartender" or "he" or "him" throughout the whole entire story -.-" sooooo this character is now dedicated to Wai-san [ignore the fact that the bartender's a guy -.-"]  
  
I'm sorry to everyone. After almost 5 and a half months of no updates, this is the stuff I turn out. I'm really really sorry. I've had writers block AND laziness latching onto me for the past year or so, it seems. I'll try to rewrite this and re-release a new chapter to replace this... *sigh* I'm really really sorry   
  
but if you can.... please review...? 


	6. Chapter 6: Another New Member

Chapter 06

Talking through headsets...

Thoughts

flashback

Ken winced in pain as he clutched the gunshot wound on his left arm.

Shit… this isn't good.

Siberian! Report your status!

Fucking... I would if I could, you bastard!

He peered out from behind the crate and ducked back quickly when one of the guards turned around.

"Over there!"

"Shit!"

Siberian?! Where are you?

Oracle! I'm at the warehouse! That guy we eliminated… he's just a decoy! There're about 20 guards on my tail right now and – shit!

Crawford stared at Omi, who stared right back at him.

Abyssinian! Mastermind! Siberian's in trouble, transmission just got cut off! Head to the warehouse – we got the wrong guy!

When they got to the warehouse, there were only two guards.

They took him to some place under the warehouse... Bombay, take out the guards.

Okay. Omi quickly threw his darts and they headed into the warehouse. Schuldich led them down a staircase… although the trail of blood was indication enough.

Ken spat at the man before him. The man, who looked about 27 years old, had blonde hair that was almost white, his eyes a sparkling green.

"Who are you?"

"The man who will kill you."

Ken winced when the man used his bugnuks to slash at him across his chest. He just stared hard back at the man, even as the man licked some blood off the bugnuk.

"You're probably wondering who _I _am…"

"Not really. I don't need to know a man's name to know he'll die by my hands."

The man laughed. "Well, I'll tell you anyways. My name is Ryu."

"Che. Such a strong name for an idiot."

"I like you… Fiesty. If you tell me who hired you and where your comrades are, I'll let you live… to serve me."

Ryu leaned forward and licked a gash on Ken's cheek. Ken let out a hiss, jerking his head back. Ryu laughed and put his arms around Ken, slowly dragging the bugnuk's blades down his back.

"I'll tell you one thing about my teammates…"

"Oh, really…"

"They're here."

Ryu whirled around and came face to face with Crawford, Ran, Schuldich and Omi.

"My, my, my... what a predicament I'm in. But of course, I have a way out."

They were all shocked when Ryu began to run – at Schuldich's speed. Schuldich chased after him while the rest started to take Ken down, unchaining him.

"Guards... in that room over there, taking a break..."

Crawford and Ran headed over to the room at the far end. Schuldich came back not too long after.

"He had too much of a headstart... Lost him."

"How're you feeling, Ken-kun?"

"I'm fine. Have the bombs been placed?"

"Yea. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"My poor Kitty..." Ken glared at Farfarello.

"_You_ poor _what_?"

Farfarello grinned at him. "What? Does it really matter?"

Ken grumbled. "I'm already in a bad mood from missing the target, Farf. Don't – ow!"

Farfarello just grinned at him.

"Don't poke my wounds like that! I'll kill you!"

"Farfarello-kun! Ken-kun's injured!"

Farfarello only said, "He's had worse. He'll live."

Ken hit him with a pillow as Omi yelled, "Out!"

"Hai, hai."

Ken growled as Farfarello left the room. He sat quietly as Omi undid the wrappings around his arm.

"Any information yet on that Ryu guy?"

Omi shook his head. "Not yet… but Nagi-kun will find something soon… I'm sure of it."

"Hn."

"Once I'm done with these you might want to go downstairs… You have a visitor."

"A visitor…? Who?"

"The bartender."

"Oh, God. Wai's a friggin' worrywart. Who told him."

"Schuldich-kun."

"He had no right."

"Wai-kun came asking why his manager hadn't been coming in to work. He threw a fit when he found out only you were seriously injured."

"Great.. Now I get to hear a wonderfully long lecture from him."

Omi hid a smile and just continued to re-dress Ken's wounds.

* * *

"You work in a team now, Ken! It doesn't matter if you _wanted _to be in it, you're a part of the team! Just do what you're supposed to do! Don't go off on your own... Your partner could have ended up dead!"

"I wouldn't have died."

Wai gave Crawford a glare. "You're not helping."

Crawford shrugged. Ken gave Wai a glare. "Oh, shut up."

"Keeeeen!"

"Wai... I'm sure I"ll be fine. And if my teammates die... I'm sure Kritiker will replace them."

Everyone stared at him in shock – even Wai and Farfarello.

They stared even more when Wai slapped him. "I stuck with you all these years because I thought that the old Ken was still somewhere in you..."

Ken only stared stonily at the ground.

"Farf."

"Yea, Wai?"

"Call Manx, now."

Ken's head shot up in shock. "What? Why?"

"I'm joining WeiB."

TBC...

I actually have more written but I thought... this is a good place to stop it

Sorry for the lack of updates everyone but I hope you all leave me a review :D

If you have any questions or problems, just let me know and I'll see what I can do about it

-schu-chan


	7. Chapter 7: New Mission

Chapter 07

Talking through headsets...

Thoughts

/flashback/

"It's been a while, Wai. It's good to see you again."

Wai gave Manx a smile. "So, is there enough room in this already overflowing team for me?"

"For an elemental user? There's always room. Do you want to continue using your old code name?"

Wai nodded. "'Chartreux' will be fine. And Ken, stop glaring at me."

"I'm not accepting you as a teammate, Wai."

"Then I suppose there's a chance that I'll end up dead, Ken."

"You... sneaky bastard! You can't do this to me!"

"It's not my fault you won't let go of your past, Ken. I'm doing this for you."

Ken grabbed Wai by the arm. "Wai... Please... Don't put yourself in this position... I don't know what I would do if I lost another friend..."

"Ken, I'll be fine, don't worry too much about it."

"Wait... WHAT ABOUT MY CLUB!"

Wai grinned. "Don't worry. I'm sure Manx wouldn't mind if I continued to be a bartender there. If I went near any of the flowers in the shop trying to take care of them, they'd die, anyways."

Manx smiled. "Of course."

"So... What's... his 'elemental power,' Manx?"

Manx then turned to the rest of the group at Omi's tentative question. "Ice."

Ken grinned. "Exactly why his drinks always turn out so perfectly chilled."

They all stared at him. Ken... was smiling. Grinning. He had something on his face that... wasn't a scowl. Or a glare. Schuldich smiled when he saw that Crawford was frozen, staring at Ken.

Yotan! Match-maker time!

What? Schu... who?

Ken and Crawford, DUH!

Everyone's attention shifted to Yohji when he choked on his coffee, coughing. "Yohji-kun! Daijoubu?"

Omi rushed over and hit his back. Yohji nodded, managing to eek out a small, "I'm okay."

Are you crazy, Schu? KEN and CRAWFORD? That's like... like... having pistachio ice cream with sour cream!

Crawford's the sour cream, right?

SCHU!

Yotaaaaan, come oooon

NO. This is going to be a disaster.

Yotaaaaaaan!

Fine. But if something goes wrong, it's your fault.

Okay!

Ken stared at the roses he had laid out before him. Ran had told him to get rid of the thorns and make a bouquet out of these flowers. What was I supposed to use for the thorns...? K'so! Why is it that I can memorize dozens of codes in the span of minutes and I can't remember what tool I'm supposed to use for these goddamn flowers even though I've been here a week already!

"Ne, Crawford! Looks like Ken needs some help with the roses!"

"Then go help him, Schuldich."

"Can't. I'm with my adoring fans right now."

Crawford sighed and walked over to Ken. He watched him for a couple seconds before pulling something out of one of the drawers and handing it to Ken.

"Here. Use these to cut the thorns."

"Oh... thanks." Ken turned to the roses and started cutting off the thorns. Crawford watched his face for a couple of seconds before going back to do his own work.

"Time to close, guys. Sorry, girls! You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Eeeeh? But it's only 3! Why do you have to close now?"

Yohji gave all the girls a wink and a dazzling smile. "We didn't get much sleep last night, ladies. We need our beauty sleep, don't we?"

"Eeeh Okay, then! See you tomorrow, Yohji-kun, Schuldich-kun, Ken-kun, Ran-kun, Crawford-kun!"

As the girls milled out, Yohji closed the shop and headed down to the den with everyone else.

"Crawford will be with Ken, Schuldich with Yohji, Omi with Nagi, Ran with Wai."

"So all we need to do is get this disk?"

"It won't be so easy. They know what it holds and that there are a lot of people who would do anything to get it. They'll have plenty of guards, traps. They also have one of the world's best security systems. This is why we need all of you on this mission. Here's a blueprint of the building. Remember - destroy their cameras before they see you. They're connected to a satellite so if they see your face, they'll know who you are - even if you destroy the building."

"All right. When do you need this done by."

"We need you to do it tonight. There are too many people trying to get their hands on this disk."

"All right. But no paperwork if we need anything."

"Of course."

Manx left the den and headed to Persia's office.

"They have the mission?" Persia stared at his blinds, not facing Manx.

"Yessir."

"Did... you tell him?"

"No, sir. I thought that if I did, Ken might go searching for Akira there instead of focusing on the mission."

"All right. I trust that you know Ken well enough to know not to tell him."

Sorry about the lack of updates everyone! That last part about Akira kind of just popped into my head at the last minute evil grin

I'll be updating soon, though, next week if not in the next couple of days!

Chartreux: Actual cat breed, French. If you want to know more about it, try this website:  
http/ 


	8. Chapter 8: New Enemies

Chapter 08

-Talking through headsets...-

*Thoughts*

/flashback/

-Siberian, do you have their location?-

-Northeast of the building, fifth floor.-

-Shit! Balinese and I are still on the first. We'll be right there.-

-No need. Crawford and I should be able to handle this.- Ken reached up and tapped a button on his headset to switch channels. -Bombay, Prodigy. Do you have the explosives in place?-

A cheerful voice came through the set. -Yup! You have 15 minutes to retrieve the disk!-

Ken sighed. Omi still scared him a little. How someone as young as him could manage to stay so... pure and innocent was beyond him. Not only that, but he was so goddamn cheerful that Ken felt like he'd swallowed a spoonful of sugar every time he heard his voice. -Roger. We'll meet again in 15.-

-All right! We'll be heading out to finish up a few things.-

Ken pressed the button on his headset again and signaled to Crawford, who nodded. They slowly crept along the walls, making sure to stay out of view of the cameras.

"My my, if it isn't my feisty little kitten! How nice to see you again so soon."

Ken froze as he saw the figure that had just appeared in front of them. *Ryu.*

Ryu winked at him as he slowly slinked forward. Crawford sighed and notified his teammates of the enemy who had just appeared in front of them. -Oracle! We've found the control room. We'll be disabling all of the cameras soon.-

Crawford gave Ken a glance, letting him know that Wai and Ran had finally reached their destination. Unfortunately, Ken was frozen in place, a mass of fury, eyes trained on the enemy before them.

* * *

"Abyssinian, let's get this done with quick. I don't know what Ken will do now that Ryu's shown up." Once Wai had finally been officially inducted into WeiB, Wai had been briefed about how Ken had gotten his injuries. Ken hated losing control and that was exactly what had happened. If they didn't hurry, there was no knowing what would happen.

Ran nodded and proceeded to start typing into the system. "First and second floor down."

Wai paced as he tried to think of a faster way for them to get to the fifth floor from the third floor than the stairs. "Fuck! Why are we doing this mission in such a goddamn tall building!"

Ran paid him no attention as his fingers flew across the keyboard. "Bombay or Prodigy should've been the ones to do this. Why did Manx decide that I should be on the team to disable cameras?!"

"Because of us." Ran and Wai turned quickly, amazed that someone had actually entered the room without being sensed. A tall man stood at the door way, smirking. He had black hair and was dressed all in black - black shoes, black pants, black shirt. Even the bandana he had tied around his head was black. Next to him stood a redheaded girl who appeared to have trouble dressing appropriately. She wore a skirt that was so short she might as well have just come out wearing underwear as well as a shirt that seemed to be mostly tears.

Wai's eyes narrowed. "And who are you?"

"Now, now. Didn't your mommy ever tell you that it's impolite to ask someone's name without giving yours first?"

Wai took a step back when the blackhaired man stepped forward. "Aw, don't worry so much sweetie!! We'll make sure that your deaths are painless!" The girl gave them a smile as she pulled out a spear from a strap she had been wearing on her back.

* * *

"Omi!" Omi stumbled as Nagi gently pushed him forward, urging him to run faster. "You okay?"

Omi nodded, a bead of sweat going down the side of his face. "This is bad, Nagi. If they're all as strong as the guys who caught us..."

Nagi nodded, his face grim. "We might have to call Manx for some back up. Omi, we have to keep running, love. We can't get caught here. We have to find a safe place to extend the time of the detonation."

Omi gripped the laptop to his chest, willing himself to continue running, away from the crater that was 10 feet in diameter. *If that's a level one attack, what the hell would level three do?! Guys... be careful.*

* * *

"Shiki, you went overboard. We don't want to kill them, remember?"

The little boy pouted. "But it was so much fun, Kanda!"

The man called Kanda laughed, patting Shiki's head. "I know, Shiki. But it will be even more fun when we capture them all."

Even Shiki shivered when he saw the manic look in Kanda's eyes. Shiki loved Kanda, Kanda was the one who'd rescued him from his father. But sometimes... Shiki wondered exactly how much of Kanda was bloodlust and sadism. He shook his head. It didn't matter, Kanda loved him and he had no reason to fear the man.

"Should we chase the little kittens, Kanda?"

"Let them run. I don't think we're meant to capture them today. Remember, Shiki, the chase is almost as exciting as the capture."

Shiki nodded before sitting down and pulling out some candy from his backpack. "Think Ryu will be done first?"

"No... He's up against an oracle. It might take him some time. And that little brown haired kitten might distract him... the one with the sharp claws. Ryoko and Taki will probably finish first. Ice can't win against fire after all."

They sat together, staring at the building, waiting for their comrades to come out. Anyone passing by would have thought they were a cute father and son... if it weren't for the blood splattered on their faces and clothes.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

End of Chapter 08

heh. for some reason when i started writing it just.. headed to this direction. Today is just the introduction of their new enemies, once I've written up some profiles on them I'll write some more :]

*NOTE: The previous chapters/stories that have "Leibe" instead of "Liebe." Sorry -_-" I tend to type without thinking!! I'm pretty sure I used to know that :[ Thanks to Sin Angel for pointing it out to me!


End file.
